Hasuki Komai
is Inuzuka's close friend of Boarding School Juliet series and a member of Black Doggy House. Appearance She is a teenage girl of average height, with black hair tied into a ponytail and possesses a well-endowed figure. As stated by many members of the Black Doggy House, she is very attractive and many are jealous of her closeness to Romio. She occasionally wears glasses, to show a serious side to her, especially with mid-terms. Personality She is shown to be a very kind, yet hyperactive person and is known for having fun. She tends to refer to herself in the third-person, the reason for this is not. Despite this, Hasuki is very intelligent and when tutoring her classmates, she adopts a more serious attitude and puts her classmates in line. She has deep romantic feelings for her classmate and childhood friend Inuzuka but was hurt after knowing his relationship with Persia, though she kept his forbidden relationship as a secret from their peers. She shows that she still loves him and has made herself strong enough to wait for him, should things not work out with Persia. Plot Inuzuka and Hasuki 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Episode 4 / Chapter 6 & Chapter 7 ~ Today is the Black Dogs Traditional Study Camp. The Black Dogs will have to study for three full days before the midterm test. Their teacher will be Hasuki, one of the top Black Doggy students in the academy. She tried her best to teach every Black Dogs since she cared for them too much. After the training camp, Hasuki prepared more quizzes for tomorrow. Maru enters the room after stealing some snacks and Hasuki why is she so into this. Hasuki said its fine since it’s for the Black Doggy’s sake. Maru then said she actually meant for Inuzuka’s sake. Hasuki then blushes saying she don’t know what he’s talking about, but Maru said he and the rest already knew she have a crush on Inuzuka. Maru ask Hasuki what is so great about him anyway. Hasuki replied saying back during elementary. She couldn’t make any friends and all she had was her grades. Until she met Inuzuka and change her life forever. That’s why she want to walk side to side with him. Maru laugh saying that’s gross and leave. Hasuki then continue to make the quizzes. Someone then enters the room and Hasuki belive it’s Maru again. She turn around and it was actually Inuzuka! He heard the whole thing and Hasuki felt embarrassed. Inuzuka ask why would she go that far for him. Hasuki blushes and then confess that she love him. She felt embarrassed again after saying that. But Inuzuka told Hasuki about his deepest secret. Inuzuka told Hasuki that he and Persia are actually dating! So he can’t go out with her. Hasuki believe that it’s a lie saying she probably have dirt on him like how Char ordering him around. But he actually ask her out! Hasuki then smiles at Inuzuka, turn around and yelled at the dorm trying to reveal Inuzuka’s secret. Inuzuka then stop her before it get exposed. Hasuki then hugged Inuzuka asking if they are friends. Inuzuka replied they are and that’s the reason why he told her his secret. It may look like she’s hugging him but Hasuki is actually preparing the Black Doggy’s code, “Ritual Suicide”. It is a code if a Black Dog ever works or fell in love with a White Cats, they will be slice with a sword. Hasuki then grabbed a sword and prepared to slice Inuzuka. Inuzuka believe she’s joking and saying that sword must be a replica. But Hasuki wear her glasses showing that she’s serious. Inuzuka then escape the room running away to the boy’s dorm. Hasuki then went to chase him. Inuzuka broke out to the window and hide in the forest. After Hasuki found him, he was with Persia! This confirms that they are actually going out. Hasuki attack and attack Persia to settle this. But the attack was block by Char, the princess from the West. Inuzuka then grab Hasuki from behind to prevent her from attacking. Persia ask Char what is she doing here. Turns out she also know about their relationship. Hasuki ask why is she okay with them being together. Turns out she’s actually not. She came here to protect Persia since she’s her friend. But there is also another reason why she is here. That is to kill Inuzuka! A blade came out of her shoe ready to attack. Inuzuka then grabbed Persia and retreat into the woods. Both Hasuki and Char went to chase them. After catching up to them, Hasuki prepared once more to slice Inuzuka. Inuzuka didn’t run away anymore and said he’s ready. Hasuki then charge towards Inuzuka. Inuzuka was standing still saying no matter how many times she hate him, he will always be her friend from the bottom of his heart. Hasuki’s sword then hit Inuzuka’s head causing him to bleed. Her sword was a replica after all. She started to cry saying she hate him. Persia then accidently fell off a cliff. Inuzuka then jump to save her but at the bottom of the cliff there is a river and Inuzuka couldn’t swim. Both Hasuki and Char also jump to save them. Hasuki managed to save Inuzuka while Char save Persia. Hasuki then called Inuzuka an idiot for saving Persia since he know he couldn’t swim. Inuzuka replied when he saw her in trouble, he jump without even noticing. Hasuki then realize that he see Persia the same why she sees Inuzuka. She then started crying while repeatedly saying she hate him. The night then ended tere. The next day, Hasuki didn’t told anyone about Inuzuka and Persia. Inuzuka wanted to stay friends so they did. But Hasuki still haven’t approve their relationship just yet. Romeo, Hasuki, and the Mid-term Test TBA Romeo, Juliet and Hasuki 1 and 2 TBA Romeo, Hasuki and Kougi 1 and 2 TBA Romio, Hasuki, and Servant Errands TBA Romio And Amnesia 1, 2, 3 and 4 TBA Romeo And The Exhibition Match 1, 2, 3 and 4 TBA Notes * According to Maru, her crush on Inuzuka was obvious to the whole class. * Her first name, Hasuki, sounds very similar to Husky, a dog breed. * She's the second person who knows about both Inuzuka and Persia's relationship. Category:Black Doggy House Category:Female Category:Prefect